


Buon Giorno

by MrKakuya



Series: A collection of Ezio/Altair one-shots [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1457416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrKakuya/pseuds/MrKakuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezio和Altair的晨间片段。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buon Giorno

Ezio醒来时刚刚是早上六点，房间里没开空调，二月清冷的空气从窗口灌进来，凉意浸透了他的皮肤。  
他掖了掖被角，依旧睡意朦胧，但是清楚自己不会再坠入梦乡。他带着梦境里褪色的残影翻过身侧躺着，微微睁开了眼睛。  
Altair背对着他，依旧沉沉睡着。他颈后的短发支楞在衬衫领子上，肩背舒展，精干的肌肉线条在衬衫的单薄衣料下若隐若现。Ezio看不到他的表情，但他知道Altair睡着的样子：抿着嘴唇，嘴角微微下撇，皱着眉头；他一直觉得那个拒人千里的表情很性感。  
而现在他很想吻他，因为四周太安静了。那种本能让他觉得自己像偎在同类身边寻求温暖的幼兽，多愁善感，脆弱异常，但是他无法抗拒。  
他支起手臂倾身贴近了Altair；Altair很温暖，Ezio光裸的胸口能感觉到他周身散发的热度。他垂下头，呼吸间捕捉到了Altair的气息。他犹豫着在他颈后印下一个吻。  
就像他想的那样，Altair没有醒，甚至没有因为他的动作动一下。也许Altair在做梦，Ezio想，就像他时不时也会的那样，梦到黄金之城。


End file.
